This invention relates to paper pulp refining apparatus. It relates more particularly to an improved rotary pulp refining disk used in reducing fibers to make paper pulp and the like.
Pulp refining disks are used in the paper industry among others to reduce pulp fibers. Basically they comprise a base for supporting arrays of closely spaced upstanding fins or winglets. The winglets are secured to the base by welding or brazing or the like. The disk is attached to the shaft of a refiner and when rotated, the disk winglets reduce the fibers.
Heretofore pulp refining disks have been relatively heavy so that they have considerable inertia. Also the mode of securing the winglets to the base has resulted in weld or solder points in the grooves between the winglets which interfered with the pulp refining process. Also, some prior disks have had a relatively short life because they are corroded by the pulp and the winglets become worn. Therefore refiners have been characterized by a considerable amount of down time while the disks are being repaired or replaced.